


Janus [ART]

by bloodinamug



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Horror, Major Spoilers, Sibling Love, Spoilers, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinamug/pseuds/bloodinamug
Summary: Art for JQ's wonderfully horrific fic 'Janus'.WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FIC! Read it first!!





	Janus [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047449) by [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ). 



> It's only now that I've finished this that I realize they're on the wrong sides. FML.
> 
> (Maybe they're looking into a mirror??)

Though Mick's not with them right now, he made sure his love for Len was visible.

**Author's Note:**

> I simply love JQ's fics, they're all so vivid and inspiring!
> 
> I'm going through and re-reading their entire collection of works, so I foresee a lot more art in my future lol


End file.
